


Breakdown

by pizzadeliveryguy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Thank u kylo, crying ??, hux is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadeliveryguy/pseuds/pizzadeliveryguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wasn't okay after Starkiller was destroyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> So like i wrote this at my grandma's house a week ago and lmao I can't write so enjoy

It is hilarious to Hux on how intolerant Ren is. Hux is not sure why someone as powerful and wise as Snoke would make him his apprentice, much less the leader of the Knights of Ren or one of the three unofficial leaders of The Finalizer, along with Hux himself and Captain Phasma.

 

After the fall of Starkiller Base, Hux didn't sleep for 4 nights. He did his daily routine around the The Finalizer, eat his meals, and shut himself into his quarters, trying to come up with new ways to crumble the Resistance, and how they would retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker, though Hux was sure it has already fallen into the enemy's hands, and the force sensitive scavenger Ren has talked about is already on her pleasant way to him. 

 

The more Hux stayed up, the more vulnerable and weak he felt. He felt his pride crumble before him, and he knew he had failed at every stage of being a general, and no years of the academy could fix it. Starkiller was the only way Hux could out stand his father, who had created a nearly flawless stormtrooper system, even with FN-2187's defection. He could never bring himself to face the galaxy in this state.

 

On his fifth night of sleep deprivation, the prideful and terrifying General, collapsed on the floor, put his face into his hands, and started to sob very loudly. Everyone from the Finalizer to Jakku could've heard the loud crying coming from the quarters. Hux knew no one, not even a very curious stormtrooper, would disturb him.

 

He suddenly heard a door opening, but he didn't bother looking up.

 

"You've been up for over 5 days, General. It isn't healthy." A voice muttered from above Hux. The general looked up to see the one and only, Kylo Ren. Fan-fucking-tastic. He even had his mask off, which was an unpleasant surprise. 

 

"Get out, you intolerant shit." Hux managed to get out through his sobs. Kylo kneeled next to him.

 

"God, that scar is awful to look at." Hux thought.

 

"General, you realize that surely everyone will notice you aren't sleeping? You even dozed off during a meeting just yesterday." Kylo explained, and then held out his arms, as if expecting an embrace.

 

Hux told himself not to embrace Ren, but he was too sleepy to oblige, and gently let himself into Ren's arms, and lowering his head onto his shoulder.

 

He wondered what the Resistance would say about this. General Brendol Hux jr., merciless and ruthless, crying like a baby and embracing General Organa's son. 

 

"Will you ever stop crying?" Kylo finally said,breaking the heavy silence over Hux's cries. The general felt Ren playing with his neat hair, making it messy and untidy. He didn't really care, he was already going to take a shower after his little breakdown was down; it would get rid of the tear marks. 

 

"In a minute." Hux whispered, burying his face into Ren's shoulder. With Ren in this embrace with him, Hux felt...safe. No longer vulnerable and weak, just safe. 

 

It might have been minutes or even hours, but it felt like an eternity to Hux until he let out of Ren's embrace, and stared down at the floor, wiping a few tears away.

 

"You felt vulnerable before I came in here. I felt it." Kylo said in a monotone voice. "You have before, but never this strongly."

 

"So the force can be used to violate others feelings and thoughts? Ha, what next, we have some kind of emotional bond?" Hux laughed, only a little bit.

 

Kylo said nothing, but grabbed Hux by the waist and pulled him close. "Actually, we do." He whispered, and kissed Hux.

 

It was quickly over with, but Hux never wanted it to end. He's never had any romantic affection since Academy, though it was a one-time thing with Baxton Karrim.

 

Kylo, on the other hand, has never had such a thing. And he liked it


End file.
